buzzoutloudfandomcom-20200215-history
Twitter
Twitter is a cross between instant messaging (texting), email and a blog. Twitter allows users to send out messages 140 characters or less containing text and URLs. Twitter also allows for both 'Followers' of you and 'Following' other users. So, people can follow your Twitter messages and you can follow your friend's Twitter messages. When someone you're following posts a message, you will see this message in your 'Recent' list. So, when a new message arrives from someone you are following, it will appear in order in this list (with your messages and everyone else's). The idea behind Twitter is for you to update your Twitter account with whatever you feel is relevant at that point in time. It appears that most people tend to use Twitter for idle banter and various commentary. You can also use Twitter like private messaging by prefixing the user's handle before the message. For example, "@acedtect Hi!". Twitter is used by the BOL hosts to give out various tidbits information which is sometimes show related. CNET also uses it to dish out bits of news information from Crave and other sources. Methods to Update Twitter Twitter allows for various methods of getting messages to Twitter. The most common message source seems to be by visiting the main web site and entering your message in the 'What are you doing?' field. Twitter have short codes for US, Canada, UK (Vodafone only), and New Zealand for those who twitter from their mobile (cell) phone. Twitter can also be updated through other sources like Instant Message through Gmail (or similar) or other Twitter clients. Usage within the BOL Community Twitter is used extensively by the Buzz Out Loud Community. All the hosts and producer (former and current) use it. Many listeners also use it and follow the hosts. There is even a forum thread asking which listeners use Twitter. http://forums.cnet.com/5208-10152_102-0.html?forumID=97&threadID=276911&messageID=2660860 Twitter Directory Hosts *[http://twitter.com/Randomtime/bolhosts @Randomtime/'bolhosts'] * * * Co-Hosts * * * * Guests *[http://twitter.com/Randomtime/bolguests @Randomtime/'bolguests'] * * * * * * * * * * * * Live Stream Info * * Listeners Any Buzz out Loud listener is welcome to add themselves to the directory. Please add yourself in alphabetical order. By putting your twitter name up, you may be followed by other fans (especially if they have seen you in the forums, or in the chat room) A twitter list, last updated at 15:03, November 1, 2009 (UTC) can be found at [http://twitter.com/Randomtime/bollisteners @Randomtime/'bollisteners'] A * * * * * * * * * * * B * * * * * * C * * * * * * * D * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * E * * * * F * * * G * * * * * * * * * * * H * * * * * * * I * * * J * * * * * * * * * * * * K * * * * * L * * * * M * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * N * * * * O * * P * * * * * * * * * * Q R * * * * * * * * S * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * T * * * * * * * * * * * * * * U * * * * V * * W * * X Y * Z # * * _ * Buzz Out Loud References *' ' **T-Mobile blocking Twitter *' ' **Twittering while California burns *' ' **Analyst: Now that Google has Jaiku, is Yahoo after Twitter? External links * Twitter Category:Topics Category:Index